


Fantasy

by heyitshex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe Giacometti Flirts, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Christophe Giacometti is a Little Shit, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Christophe Giacometti, Mentioned Katsuki Yuuri, Mentioned Victor Nikiforov, One-Sided Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, POV Christophe Giacometti, Past Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Pining, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Angst, Self-Reflection, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitshex/pseuds/heyitshex
Summary: During his free skate at the Grand Prix Final, Christophe reflects on his feelings for Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, and what could have been.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction in several years, but a friend of mine encouraged me to post this drabble I wrote from Christophe's POV. I like the idea that Chris might be polyamorous and possibly infatuated with both Victor and Yuuri. Feedback is much appreciated!

Envy isn’t an emotion I wear often. I have worked so hard to mold myself into a statue of gold where a mound of unshaped clay once stood. Watching you, Victor, redefine the beauty of body and soul on the ice helped me learn that confidence in myself is paramount. I must be unshakeable. I am a pillar of sexual appeal and fantasy—an escape from the mundanity of polite social graces that hinder the primal desire. 

And yet, as I watch you both, I am _jilted_. 

It’s a brief glance. A quick flutter out of my peripheral as I dance across the ice. Neither of you looks at me as I embody this pillar. It’s not like it was at the Gala last year; admittedly, I feel foolish to assume anything that happened that night meant something. Yuuri was plastered and you were too busy looking at him the way you used to look at me. Common sense tells me I should despise him for that—despise the man who took away the shining jewel I admired so long in my career as a figure skater. 

But I don’t despise him. I want him too. _So s_ _elfish_ _, Chris_ _._

I thought both of you resurfacing together after the Gala, hand-in-hand and fingers locked, meant one of you might have a hand free for me. A night of tipsy dancing, of my body pressed against Yuuri’s while you watched, of him spilling out his admiration—it meant something to me that I can’t even describe now. All the hearts I have shattered across continents simply don’t compare to the fulfillment you two bring me when you are close. 

The night at the pool and its aftermath truly solidified my demise. I played it cool. Sexual appeal tempered with nonchalance is my specialty. The way Yuuri wriggled against the chilliness of our bare flesh was too much for me. I couldn’t allow myself to be so vulnerable to either of you. Admitting boredom and morose with your departure is easier than confessing how ardently I desire to be tangled between you two. The way his face flushes every time my hand grazes his hip or squeezes his plump, toned thigh always brings out an animal instinct in me. At that moment, I looked at you both, and you to me. A silence. A shiver of old flames and memory of the way our skin feels together at once. I thought, perhaps, _this_ _is it._ This is the moment you recall how good we all feel together. 

But I don’t have a ring on my finger. 

Like Icarus, I tried to reach too far. 

What is it I could have done or said sooner? Is it too late to admit that for once I wish for something more than the physical gratification? 

_Non._ This pillar stands too high to be torn down by the heart. 

I will remain a fantasy. 


End file.
